the_four_gs_to_the_5gfandomcom-20200214-history
Main (disambiguation)
In a world that has become increasingly more flexible and technology friendly, so has our need to ensure that we continue to have new a better things (in terms of networking with people through technology). Every single day, we would use our cellphones to call, send a message or just to access social media, but in more cases than once, we have experienced some sort of network lag or network problem. Due to this frustrating event, or events (depending on your cellphone carrier), it has lead people to want to solve this problem, but created the new 5G software. So before you change your cellphone or carrier, or even both, it's best to make yourself aware of the four G's to the 5G. '1. G'oods: With the new 5G software, it will allow you to access more high definition videos, pictures and other visual information; thus ensuring that you have a clear picture of that guy you like or a picture of your grandchildren that you would love to show your new friend on the bus seat next to you. On top of the high resolution everything, you would be able to use newer applications on your phone or any mobile device, as it would have to be compatible with the 5G. This allows you to stay up-to-date on any new information or advancements, without needing to get frustrated about any sort of glitchy software or poor connection between devices. '2. G'ood-bye lagging Now this is one that would have you automatically wanting to run to your nearest AT&T store. With the 5G software, it will not only grant you the opportunity to see the world more clearly (obviously through the content on the device), but it would grant you quicker access to what's important. Through the small cell signals that would be sent from any satellite or cell on top of a traffic stop post, it would form a beam and specifically send any data or information to that customer, thus speeding up the process. Cellphone companies and/or carriers, such as AT&T have already begun the process of testing out their connectivity with other devices using 5G in an anechoic chamber that focuses on wavelengths produced. From there, if their testing produces promising results (meaning that their speeds are up to par) they would be able to test it on "the field" (or just outside of the chamber into the "real world"). '3. G'rievances With any newer technology or innovation, there always comes downsides. The main downsides to 5G would be related to the amount of energy and money it requires, separating ourselves more from third world countries that may not have the same resources, and potentially ruining the stability in network traffic. For any innovation or advancement in technology, there is always a separated cost associated with producing the product and testing it. It doesn't nearly cost as much money to produce more 5G products, but it does require more time on the manufacturers' and engineers' parts to be able to figure out how to create a smaller "motherboard" or internal device that would be able to withstand the amount of energy while also ensuring that it doesn't separate itself from other 4G devices, thus rendering it useless. Furthermore, with every innovation or idea that we have, it is another idea or innovation that third world countries do not have. We are able to use our resources and man power here in the United States to our advantage, but with the limited amount of internet and electricity in more rural parts of the world, any 5G device functioning properly would seldom be seen. 5G requires a higher connection to the network through the frequencies and wavelengths being produced, so if people do not have access to that, then their device would be useless. This can also, in theory, affect us to, since the wavelengths and frequencies cannot nearly travel as fast enough with the additional Carbon Dioxide in the air that may block some people from having smooth connections. Lastly, as the world and our cellphones are getting faster and faster, there also needs to be someone or something to control it. There will be a higher traffic between each mobile device or general network, whether it be public or private. '4. G'enius! Though 5G may seem like a lot to you, it's the most ingenious innovation that helps us connect our devices together without much problem, but being able to do so may require more time and energy that we would have. If 5G becomes more prevalent, then more and more of our devices and/or cellphones would need to conform to their own standards, while also retaining their functionality and affordability. With all this in mind, you should think about the next time you consider buying a new phone for yourself or someone else, since the world is constantly changing and thus your internet speeds. You know you love me, XOXO Computer Girl